Black Out
by Hidden Character
Summary: Frank Martin is hired by an unknown sores to pick up and deliver a package. Except on his arrival he meets a girl who has other plans for this Transporter. Alice Cullen/Frank Martin/Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Forks, Washington.....**

It was supposed to be a normal deal, get the package and leave. There was just something strange about where and what I had been sent to get. I arrived at 2:23pm at a home belonging to my hirer. At least that is what I was told and what I was sticking to. When I pulled up to the home I quickly put my BMW in park and stepped out of the vehicle.

Shutting the door I looked off to the home that was deep in the woods of the town. The sight I saw was quite nice the placing of the house around so many trees. How the house was half glass, it must have been even beautifuler on the inside.

At the time as I looked around I swore I watched a girl walk by the glass heading into another room. I was told no one would be there but clear as day I saw the young woman. She must have been about seventeen or eighteen. Spiking brown hair, she had on a white blouse and a black vest. A pair of blue jeans and walked as if she was just gliding across the way.

---------------

His eyes had been locked on the girl until she vanished but soon his eyes were locked on the front door. _'This is wrong.'_ Thought Frank Martin, as he started for the front door.

He was told no one would be home but it was clear someone was home. As he got to the door he straighten his tie and checked himself. Frank was going to try and pull the 'I-got-lost.' bit and see who was there. He looked over his tux and made sure he looked his normal well dressed self.

Before he could knock on the door though a girl open it. It was the same one he saw walking off to another part of the house. She must have seen him when she walked by. Yet how she was looking she had seen him before, like she knew him. Though he had never seen this girl in his life.

Frank's eyes were glued to her, he was locked on the girl. Her dark brown hair, her skin so pale, so beautiful. He had never seen a girl like her, no other could compare. When her eyes met his his heart lept in his chest. Her eyes were gold and like nothing he had ever seen. She was like nothing or no one he had ever seen.

---------------

"Your here." Alice said softly breaking the silence as she looked up to the man a small smile on her elegant face. She had been waiting for the moment ever since the first vision she had gotten of him a few years ago. It was when she had traveled to Italy with Bella. That's where she had caught the glimpse of a man.

Only a look as the man got into his car. That was all she needed to see what he would be up against in his future. Alice thought back to that day and tried to remember what she had saw.

----------------

At the time she was sitting in the stolen yellow Porsche. Alice had closed her eyes after seeing the man get in his car when the flashes hit her hard.

_'He will go on a journey filled with mystery and action. A girl....bound and gagged in a bag....there is a French man.....He will not die in that situation, but later in life.' _She opened her gold eyes and smiled faintly. "He is extraordinary." Alice whispered faintly to herself soon watching the man fly past his in black BMW.

She could do nothing then but smile at the vision she seen of the man. Alice had thought that would have been the last time she saw him.

Though a year later she found it wasn't, she had found out he came to the United States. She had been hit hard with another vision of the man. He had been hired to take a kid to a from school as the child's parents worked. Once again the man was on an adventure this one even greater then the last.

Each one Frank Martin seemed to wined up alone. Until another vision of him came to her. Valentina, a women who had told him once. _'It's not the dead you are afraid of, it's the living.' _

As if she would ever know what would happen to this man. A few months after they were together she left him. Seeing as Frank wanted to settle down and quite his job. Her leaving he went back to work to just get past her. Last when Alice's last vision came and her plan went into action.

------------------

Frank smirked after hearing the girl. "Is this some kind of joke?" He asked wondering why she had said those two words. "You knew I was coming here?"

"Yes..." Alice spoke faintly as she looked to the man. Something about the way she was looking at him changed. Though it wasn't her look, it was her eyes. Just with in a moment of standing in front of her. "I've always know, Mr. Martin."

-------------------

That wouldn't have been to weird but it was one of Frank Martin's rules.

His rules are:

1. "The deal is the deal"

2. **"No names"**

3. "Never open the package"

4. "Never Make A Promise You Can't Keep"

Second rule is the one that's at play here if you don't understand.

-------------------

Frank was a bit creeped out by just how she said his name. Her eyes staid on him as he took a step back away from her. "I think I've got the wrong address." He said before quickly turning around and starting off to his car. Yet before he could make the first step Alice was there standing in front of him.

"You can't leave Mr. Martin." Alice said softly and seductively. Frank didn't know what was going on but wore a faint sarcastic smile. "Of yeah, says who....Some girl." A faint grin and she grabbed him by his blazer and pulled him to her. Teeth shown clear but it only took him a moment.

Frank ducked under and out of his jacket. He jumped back then started off for his car. His black BMW still parked where he left it and he quickly made it to the door. Grabbing the door handle he swung open the door and jumped in slamming the car door behind him.

Martin may have forgotten his keys in his jacket but a smart man always keeps a spare. He pulled down the visor and out dropped a set. As he placed the item in and went to press the engine button...Nothing happened. A puzzled look came across Frank Martin's face. He looked to the steering wheel of the car then looked out the front window shield.

There she stood a set of cables in her hand, a slight grin on her face. Frank saw what she had a glared hard at her. He knew she was something else, something that had to be as smart as it was fast. "You bloody witch." Martin growled to himself low.

A giggle was seen coming from her as she dropped the cables to the ground but staid where she was.

* * *

Seconds past and Frank pulled out the keys to his car. He opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle. "Alright, looks like I'm trapped." Frank said as he stepped off side his car, not even shutting the car door. Like it mattered. "You have me where you want me it seems..." He stopped where he was standing right in front of his car.

Alice was standing a mere four feet away. "Now just what do you want?" He asked.

She started towards him slowly, normal speed for a human. A sly fox like smile on her face as she went. "Something I have waited decades for, something I can now take and will not regret."

Frank smiled watching the pale skinned girl approach. "Oh yeah, and just what is that?"

Alice came up, placed her hands on his shoulder and pushed him back against the hood of the car. "You." A thud was heard hearing how forceful she was and Frank gritted his teeth. "Ow." He smirked and Alice bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She said softly before climbing on the hood and on top of him. "Sometimes I just don't think..." Frank looked up to her his blue eyes looking into her cold black ones. "I can't think."

Alice place her hands on his shoulders and Frank look up to her. He was scared but at the same time, extremely turned on.

-------------

As he looked up to her his eyes staid on hers. She wasn't normal, wasn't human. He already knew she was super faster. Could already tell she was a lot stronger then she appeared. Being over him and her hands on his shoulders.

Threw his suit he could feel she was cold. Her skin was like ice, like someone who was dead then frozen. She looked almost dead in a way, she was beautiful. Like a model but her skin was pale, maybe that's what made her so beautiful.

-------------

Frank wasn't the only one looking, feeling. Alice had her hands on his shoulder as vision after vision came into her mind. This man was as strong as he was handsome. With his shaven head and his piercing blue eyes. His black tux, he always wore. In her visions she seen many times how he looked like with out it.

His chest, so perfectly toned, how he used his body was so natural. The way he moved and the way he talked. He was perfection in her eyes. Her hands gripped his shoulders a bit and she could hear his heart quicken in pace. How it echoed in her mind his clear heart beat.

Alice had to bite her lip it was becoming over whelming. His feel, his look, his scent was all becoming to much. Her black eyes didn't leave his blue and it was feeling like they never would.

--------------

Frank felt her grip tighten on his shoulders and he cringed. He looked up to the girl who was looking at him hard. "What do you want with me?" His question harsh but it wasn't his last. "Why am I here, what are you?"

A giggle was heard from Alice then she moved one of her hands up and gently onto the side of his face. The cold touch sent another shiver down his spine and his heart racing. She could feel him and hear him clearly._ 'This is just how Edward must feel with Bella, how they used to feel.'_

His question's were waiting to be answered all the time his eyes never left hers. That was a bad thing, seeing as he should be watching her actions and not really her golden eyes. He was in traced with such unique he noticed something her golden eyes had shift a time ago, to black.

_--------------_

Alice looked to Frank seeing he noticed something about her then looked off away from him. Her eyes were still the hunger filled color but a seeming to be scared. Frank noticed the bit of panic from her as she looked up. "What is it?" He asked as she looked back to him quickly. "Their coming back." She said faintly.

Frank sat up a bit under her confused. "Who?" He asked, but she didn't answer. She grabbed him by his shirt and forced him hard against the car and under her again. "I'm sorry I can't wait any longer." She said faintly sadly.

He was a bit scared and tried to pull himself out from under her. "What are you doing, let go!" Frank shouted but Alice shook her head and gaze him a sincere look. "I'm sorry Frank but I can't watch you die, I can't allow you too my love." His heart rate sped up scared of what was to come but soon it happened.

"ALICE!" A man shouted hatefully and clearly some feet away from Alice and Frank. Though it was too late Frank was pressing his back hard against the hood of his car and holding onto the clothing of the young woman. He was clinging to her hard as she was biting into his neck with great force.

----------------

Pain was all that could be felt as Frank lay against the hood of the car Alice biting him with such passion. Her venom starting to course threw his vanes as the man watched feet away. More people started to come and seemed to be waiting but as soon as Alice let up after drinking her limit she wasn't finished.

"Alice think about what you've just done." Another different person said as the man stepped forward as a woman was seen holding back the man who shouted once before.

-----------------

Alice didn't looked to the man and kept her eyes back on Frank she smiled faintly seeing him wince and convulse in pain. "I'll make it go quicker my love." She said gently to Frank. The man's eyes got bigger, the man coming near her and he shook his head. "Alice, no!" Edward shouted as she went forward and bit into him again and again. Releasing more and more of her venom into him.

Each time the pain got worse, and worse. His heart was speeding up then slowing down painfully until it happened. Everything went black nothing was seen or felt. Frank Martin was dead and it was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper, Edward, Emmet and the others had watched as Alice did such a thing with out such as a thought. At least in there mind they all believed she wasn't thinking.

"Ahhh!" Frank's screams could be heard all threw the Cullen house after they had moved him inside the home. Dr. Cullen and Esme were looking over him and making sure his transformation took it's course. Emmet and Edward stood right outside the room they were in. Making sure he wouldn't attack them after the venom took him.

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Bella were down stairs. Bella and Rosalie keeping there distance as the too discussed what would happen.

"How could you do something like this Alice, not just to me but to all of us!" Jasper said coldly and stern even though he staid so calm.

"You-you don't understand Jasper." Alice said back to him.

"What don't I understand that everything here was a lie. That I was something to use as you waited for this. Man."

Alice shook her head tears in her eyes. "I never wanted to use you, knowing that you had been used before." She wiped her tears then looked to Jasper. "I love you Jasper, and I always will but he's different. Everything about him is something I've never wanted but always desired."

Jasper gritted his teeth then smiled. "You have him, but he can't have you. You are my wife and I will not give you to that New Born."

She stood there her heart sinking into her chest. Before she could say a word Jasper spoke again.

"Knowing what you have done, Carlisle will not let this man go, so he is forced to stay here. If I catch you near him with out another in the room. I will summon the Volturi to handle what crime you have committed."

Alice froze and more tears came to her eyes until she turned and started to run off for the stairs. Only to hear the screams of her love in pain. "What have I done." She said stopping and listening to him.


	3. Chapter 3

The transformation lasted for days, to some it seemed like months as they watched on. A show of horror hearing the screams of pain from a man with no fear.

"Ahhh!" Frank Martin yelled out as another contraction shot threw his body as the venom burned threw him.

Alice laid on a chair in her room, curled up with her ears covered by her hands. All she heard was his yells of pain and wished she could run to him and help him along.

Jasper wouldn't allow it. For the last few days he stood outside the door of the room that Frank resided in. Him and his brothers were keeping watch from all angles of the home. All to make sure Alice kept from Frank, and Frank kept from them.

"Shh.." Esme whispered as she stroked Frank's head standing near him. "It's almost over Mr. Martin." She said trying to sooth him. Her husband stood near by watching them both.

Carlisle watched his wife and the man closely. "He's strong Esme, the reason his transformation has lasted these days is because he's been fighting with it." He told his wife stepping next to her.

"What will that do for when he's finally changed?" Esme asked looking to her husband in worry.

"I'm not sure just yet, but we will know soon enough." Carlisle told his wife.

* * *

A solid week past before Frank Martin finally calmed and his eyes closed.

It's true to most vampires that they do not sleep. Though for Frank this was his last sleep, the last time he would rest. The final shred of humanity before he would awaken as something more.

"Alice please, you have to tell us why you chose to do this to your family." Said Rosalie Cullen as she stood next to Alice. She still lay on the chair in her room.

"Why must I tell you all, none of you would listen." Alice sat up and looked up to the blonde. "This man isn't someone I condemned. He is a man I saved..." If she could cry tears would bleed from her eyes at that point. "If you all just knew what I knew about him."

* * *

One person did know, Edward. He had known since the beginning of her thoughts on this man. His life and the future she wanted with him.

"Bella.." Edward came to his wife who stood outside the door of Alice and Jasper's room. "He's coming too."

Bella looked for her husband with worry. "Rose is talking with her now, trying to get her to talk." She had her arms wrapped around her self scared for Alice and Jasper. "Edward, what's going to happen to her. She's not going to be told by the volturi for changing this man. Will she?"

Edward came close to Bella and softly kissed the side of her temple. "Don't worry, we will not let anything happen to Alice. And as angry as Jasper is, he would never wish harm to her."

* * *

Frank Martin slowly awoke he felt stiff, groggy, his throat burning as he tried to take in a breath. A breath that didn't come. He started to sit up and tried to take in another breath. Again it didn't come he started to panic.

"Carlisle!' Esme shouted as she stepped back from the man.

Frank's eyes shot to the woman and he gritted his teeth. Before he jumped up on the bed he lay, he gasped and stuck his stance. "What..." He looked around to himself quickly and confused.

All he had tried to do was sit up and he wound up throwing himself up. Esme looked to the man with fear as Carlisle came running into the room.

"Esme get out of here, get the others!" Carlisle shouted as he looked to the panicking new born.

Soon three men rushed into the room and surrounded Frank. Who had his hand holding onto his chest, right over his heart. "I can't breath!" He said stern as he looked around at the men.

"Calm down Mr. Martin.." Carlisle said as he slowly stepped towards Frank. "We can explain everything to you. You just need to calm down and listen to us."

Three four men around him, each one with a look as if waiting for Frank to strike. "I don't want to fight any of you.." He said quickly.

It didn't matter though Jasper had other plans. "You should have thought of that before coming near her!" Jasper quickly ran at Frank and tackled him into a glass window.

Frank felt the glass shatter against his back as he was sent threw the thick platted glass window. He was forced out and fell to the forest floor below. Hitting the ground hard and yet it felt like nothing. He jumped up and double took the area around him.

The home was there in front of him, and the forest behind him. "What the fuck!" He shouted before a hand took his. "Run!" A young girl shouted and started pulling Frank to run with her quickly threw the trees.

Everything was different, his speed and endurance. Strength had to be tripled he thought to take such an attack.

Something was wrong...

"Who are you, what's going on!" Frank shouted at the girl.

"Just run Frank, just run!" Alice shouted as she drug him along quickly trying to get them as far away from Jasper and the Cullens as possible.

Frank Martin started to get the feeling of his surroundings and began to run with Alice threw the forest. His hand holding onto hers tight almost afraid to let go of her.

"Stop!" Shouted Frank and pushed Alice up against a tree. Everything was hitting him so hard as he began to recall what happened to him. "I-I came here on an assignment..."

Alice's back hit the tree and she trembled looking up to Frank. "Yes, Frank. I called you to my home."

Frank gently touched Alice's neck. "You answered the door, and you attacked me. You bit me!" He touched his shoulder and began to feel the scarred flesh. "Like you were a wild animal." He stepped back from her as he spoke.

"You wont understand right now Frank. Just come with me, let us run away until we are lost together in this world." Alice reached and caressed his face. "Please Frank Martin, let me take you away."

Frank stared into her eyes as he had before. He came close and felt she was a Siren pulling him in. Though she had, she already had pulled him into his death.

"You took my life away from me..." Alice cringed inside her body as she heard him and went to speak but Frank stopped her. "I know why you did it, what I need to know is. Why you thought you had to, in the way you took it."

Frank waited for her to answer his question... -To Be Continued


End file.
